


Friends

by TortillaGuy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Ned Leeds, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortillaGuy/pseuds/TortillaGuy
Summary: When Peter starts acting strangely and won't tell Ned what's going on, Ned is left with no other option besides crashing Tony's tech conference and asking him for answers.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Friends

Peter snatched the paper off his desk and shoved in his backpack before anyone around him to see it. He stared down so he wouldn’t have to see his precal teacher’s face as the test was handed back to him. He was sure his cheeks were flushing red and his hands were locked in a cold sweat, but he refused to pry his eyes off the ground. The noise of his classmates as they whooped and griped over their grades made for excellent white noise as Peter descended into his own mind.

What the hell is happening? How could I fail another test? This makes no sense… no freaking sense. I studied for hours, I did all the reviews, I did everything I was supposed to… why is my grade so low? What the hell is going on? It’s happening in English, too. Did I lose my edge? Did I get concussed somewhere between third and fourth quarter? Am I losing my mind?

When Ned nudged his shoulder, it nearly knocked him over. His whirlwind of thought crashed backed into reality. Peter regained his bearings quickly enough and looked over. 

“What’d you get, dude? I got another--oh man, you don’t look so good.” Ned leaned in. “Why are you so pale? You look like you got flour bombed and then dunked in a vat of bleach.” Ned leaned back, then a thought occurred to him. His eyes darted around the room and his voice dropped to a whisper.

“You didn’t, did you? Did you fight a bleach-and-flour themed bad guy? ‘Cause that would be weird, but kinda cool--”

“No Ned, that’s not what happened,” Peter said, putting up his hands to silence his friend’s questions. “I’m just… not happy with my grade, that’s all.”

Yeah, that’s all. I’m not happy with my test grade or my other test grade or my history grade or my SAT score or myself in general right now. That’s it. It’s not like I’m supposed to be some sort of child prodigy here, intern to Tony Stark and future techno wizard. It’s not like way too many people have pinned their hopes on me and I don’t think I can breathe anymore--

“Well, what did you get? I got a pretty solid C, and I think that’s improvement.” Ned pretended to dust off his shoulder.

Peter forced a laugh.

“Yeah, I got a C, too,” he lied. “Not that big of a deal, I guess. Still passing.” He murmured the last part while making eye contact with a bird outside the window.

“Yeah, Cs get degrees, y’know. In fact, I think I’ll take myself out for chicken tenders tonight. I studied my butt off for this test and I deserve it. Wanna come? Oh, and the PS4 has been freshly cleaned of all ants and dried of all bug spray. I knew I shouldn’t have left that grape soda puddle just sitting there, but live and learn.”

“Oh, uh, that’s okay. I’ve got some stuff to take care of tonight. Homework and chores and… the internship, and, uh, May…”

“You’ve gotta take care of May?”

“Well… you know what I mean.” The bell rang, and kids started forcing their way through the door.

“No, I don’t really know what you mean,” Ned said quietly.

“Gotta go, buddy. See you later.” Peter got up.

“Hey, wait, what about our movie marathon tomor---” Ned called, but Peter had already disappeared into the flow of students. Ned remained at his desk. He looked down. 

Peter can’t come get chicken tenders because he has to take care of May? And what’s up with his weird fake laugh? Why’s he gotta leave so fast? We always walk out of the school together. Peter’s never lied to me before, besides for all that Spiderman stuff, and even still, that got cleared up pretty fast. He’s been bailing on me and acting so weird for the last month. What’s going on? Does Peter not like me anymore? 

Ned crossed his arms, then uncrossed them. He couldn’t help but feel a little pang of betrayal when the last bell rang and he was forced to grab his bag and leave.

~~~

Sitting in his room, toying with his LEGOs, Ned tapped his foot, unable to stop thinking about his best friend’s cold behavior. He’d tackled it from every angle--maybe Peter was just feeling sick and would be back to his usual self soon enough. Maybe he was stressed out by the internship. Maybe Spiderman had hit a rough patch with the citizens of NYC. Maybe May was in a terrible accident and Peter really did need to take care of her. Maybe--and this was the worst one--Peter had decided that he was too good for Ned. Ned pushed the thought out of his mind.

There’s no way. I mean, Peter and I have been friends for years, way longer than he’s known fancy millionaire-billionaire Tony Stark. Way longer than he’s been Spiderman. He would never turn his back on me. We’ve been through everything together. No, there’s gotta be something else wrong. But he’ll never give me a straight answer. He’s been way too secretive and mopey recently. I’ve gotta find someone who knows what’s going on with him so I can help and we can be friends again.

Ned threw down his fist in resolution. However, this crumbled as soon as he realized the only person he could talk to was May, and she was either being tended to by Peter or working night shifts. Ned put his hand to his chin. Who else? There had to be someone else…. Then it struck him.

“Mom?” he called. “Do you know when Stark Industries is doing their next tech launch?”

~~~  
TWO WEEKS LATER

Tony stepped out onto the huge stage as the crowd roared in welcome and anticipation. It was mainly Tony’s silhouette that was visible due to the colossal blinding white screen behind him. He extended his arms, taking in the applause, then bowed as he motioned to the stage crew to tone down the screen. As soon as they did, a pedestal in the center of the stage became visible. He strode over to it, clipping a microphone to his collar, starched firm, as he went.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Stark Industries.” The audience boomed with cheers and applause.

“I know you’ve all been waiting a long time to see the new tech line we’re unveiling…” Tony set his hand down on the pedestal, “And you’ll have to wait a little longer.”

The audience groaned.

“You’ll have to wait because I’d like to start by thanking some people. Primarily myself. I labored day and night over blueprints and specs for this line, and I can say they’re not too shabby at all. But on the other hand, my wonderful, only occasionally insufferable, board of engineers played a huge role in the development process, and I’d like to give them a hand.”

About a hundred rows away from the stage, Ned sat and clapped with the rest of the audience. He strained to see Tony over boom mics, recording equipment, and unfortunately tall tech enthusiasts, but only caught glimpses of the billionaire. He’d have to find some way to get to Tony, some way to get backstage after the unveiling. His one true friendship depended on it. Ned sat back in his seat and examined the doors on either side of the stage. They were difficult to discern, painted black to blend in with the sleek style of the auditorium. Braced by years of backstage experience at school plays, Ned was sure he could sneak around well enough. The only question was whether the doors would be locked, and if they were, how strong the locks were.

~~~

“And, however painful it may be, this marks the end of our exhibition of the future of Stark Industries, and,” Tony said, voice dropping, “the future of your home technology. I know it’s amazing and you all just can’t wait to get your hands on it, which is why you can all preorder anything you liked in the lobby, or the entire line, if you’re feeling generous enough to pay for my groceries for a year or so. Thank you, you’ve been a great audience.”

Tony paced off the stage, disappearing behind the curtain as people swamped the back doors, desperate to burn their paychecks. Two security guards moved in front of the stage doors.

Damn!

A couple of reporters made their way to the doors, flashed lanyards to the guards, and were allowed through.

Hmm?

Ned remained in his seat, wondering if he looked old enough to pass for a news reporter or journalist. He glanced around, searching for a lone clipboard. He’d heard you could get in anywhere if you had a clipboard. With a shrug and a sigh and no clipboard in sight, he decided he could only wing it. Peter’s life depended on it. Well, not his life, but his social life, surely.

With as confident a swagger as he could muster, Ned strolled up to the guard and looked him dead in the eyes. He tried not to gulp when he noticed the guard was the size of one and a half Neds.

“Yes?” the guard asked.

“Uh, I’m here for the… Associated Press. Yes, I’m their journalist.” Ned mentally hit himself for calling out the first name he could think of.

“The Associated Press sent a teenage boy to cover this exhibition?”

“Well gee man, it’s just a tech thing. It’s not like it’s the Gulf War or something.”

The guard crossed his arms.

“Did I mention that, uh… I’m an intern?” Ned winced at his own explanation.

The man stared for a moment, then rolled his eyes and opened up the door.

“Get out of my sight, kid.”

“Uh, thank you!” Ned said, already bolting down the corridor.

Now if I was Tony Stark, where would I be?

He ran past a group of sharply dressed people yelling into phones and at each other.

I must be getting close.

He dashed from corner to corner, through dimly lit hallways and bickering stage crew. He peered in every closet, examined every face. He was about to turn around and start the search over again when he spotted a group of reporters and heard Tony Stark’s exasperated voice.

“Yes, the new model does come with increased storage, but it can’t handle a movie download every hour. What phone can? How many movies do you need?”

Ned was about to politely tear through the crowd and gently demand Tony’s undivided attention when a deep voice boomed behind him.

“What’s that kid doing back here? This is press only! How’d you get in?” Ned turned to find a security guard that was easily the size of two Neds. 

“Actually, I’m an intern for the Associated Press!” Ned shouted, wasting no time getting moving. He had put seven yards between him and the guard when he was tackled by not one, not two, but three gigantic security guards.

“This feels excessive,” he said, moaning. “Don’t you have any respect for free press?” With that, his lungs were depleted of air and he was quickly blacking out when he faintly heard a pair of footsteps and a voice shouting. The boulders removed themselves, and Ned forced air back into his body as a hand touched his shoulder.

“You alright, kid?” Tony asked. Ned looked up and gasped again. He jumped to his feet.

“Yes, I’m alright, Tony Stark--Mr. Tony Stark, uh, sir. Uh, how are you?” Ned mentally suckerpunched himself.

“I’m fine. Care to explain how you got back here, and what it is you’re after?”

“Uh, yes sir. I, um, well, I… I know Peter!” Ned mentally threw himself into a vat of bleach and flour. 

I’ve gotta stop blurting stuff out.

“Your intern, you know? He’s my best friend. Well, he was, and I hope he still is, but he’s been acting weird, so I just wanted to come here and… talk to you.” The realization that what he just said and that the stunt he just pulled sounded pretty stupid out loud slowly dawned on him.

“I, uh… I’m sorry about this. I’ll just show myself out.” Ned vigorously pretended that he didn’t feel blush spreading across his entire face.

Tony grabbed his shoulder again, and turned to the group of reporters.

“Just give me a second with the boy wonder here, and then I’ll get right back to explaining why a phone has finite memory, and therefore finite storage. Excuse me.”

Tony led Ned down a corridor to a back room with only a table and chair. Ned glanced at Tony’s face, wondering if he was so infuriated that a teenager crashed his unveiling that he couldn’t even speak. When Ned saw his face, however, it wasn’t what he was expecting. It seemed almost like… concern?

Tony shut the door.

“I’m guessing you’re Ned?” Ned jumped a little at the mention of his name.

“How do you know me? Wait… were the rumors true? Do the phones actually collect all personal information and send it straight to your headquarters?”

Tony stared at him.

“I know who you are because Peter talks about you. So you’re Ned? The Star Wars guy? The LEGOs guy?”

Ned’s momentary smile at being mentioned by Peter faltered.

“That’s all he’s said about me? I’m the Star Wars and LEGOs guy? Man, I thought this change was recent. I thought this whole ignoring me and brushing me off constantly thing was just in the last month. You’re telling me I’ve never been more to him than a joke?” Ned stared indignantly at the wall. “That’s it, huh? Well you can tell Peter that I never cared that much for him, anyway. So what if I don’t have anyone else to talk to or hang out with? I like being by myself.” Ned tried to ignore the tears rising in his eyes.

“Whoa there, kid. I’m not saying Peter doesn’t like you. In fact, you’re the only friend I’ve ever heard him mention. He’s skipped days at the internship to go watch movies with you. And it’s like you said, he’s been changing recently. The only times I’ve seen him genuinely happy in the past month is when he’s talking about doing stuff with you. I don’t think you need to cut ties with Peter, Ned. I don’t know what he’s going through right now because he won’t talk about it, but whatever it is, he’s gonna need you more than ever, even if he seems more distant.”

Ned nodded in relief.

A billionaire knows my name and my best friend still likes me? Score! Huh, wait a minute…

“You don’t know what’s wrong with Peter, either?”

Tony shook his head.

“I don’t know, but I’m worried. He’s been quieter. Sullen. Irritable. It’s almost like--”

“Mr. Stark, there you are!” Peter swung the door open. “I would’ve been here sooner, but--wait a minute, Ned?”

Ned nodded.

“In the flesh.”

“What are you doing here? How did you get back here? What are you doing with Mr. Stark?”

“We’re discussing your faults,” Tony said.

“I’m here because I wanna know what’s going on with you, Peter! You’ve been acting so weird and you’ve been ditching me and you won’t tell anyone why! What’s going on?”

Peter stood frozen in the doorway.

Wait a minute, people noticed that? I never thought… have I really been acting that weird?

“It’s nothing, Ned. I’ve just been busy.”

I do not want to get into this. Not now. Not in front of Mr. Stark and my best friend.

“‘Just been busy’, my ass. What’s going on, kid?” Tony asked.

Peter shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Why do you care so much?”

Tony turned to Ned.

“I don’t know, Ned, why do we care so much? Is it because Peter, who happens to be in both of our everyday lives, has been having a month-long mood swing? Is Peter a part of your everyday life, Ned? Would you say he’s been having a month-long mood swing?”

“I would answer yes to both of those questions, Mr. Tony Stark. I would like to have my friend back as well.” The both of them stared at Peter. Peter, who had been on the verge of snapping under stress and anxiety for weeks, gave way.

“Fine, okay! I feel terrible, that’s why I’ve been acting weird! I’ve never struggled this much in any of my classes before, and I feel like an idiot when everyone's telling me I’m supposed to be this genius mastermind that I’m thinking more and more that I’m just not! I feel like I’m letting everybody down and I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to disappoint you, Mr. Stark, and I don’t want to ignore you, Ned, but I feel like everybody wants too much and I don’t have that much to give! Everybody has limits, and maybe I’ve reached mine. Maybe this is as far as I’ll ever go in life and I’m just screwed from here on out. I don’t know.”

The room was silent except for Peter catching his breath.

“Kid,” Tony said, “You’ve only reached your limits once you’ve convinced yourself you can’t go any further. Maybe if you were an Olympic athlete and you told me you reached your limit after hitting a four minute mile, I’d believe you. But you’re not an Olympic athlete. You’re a teenager in high school who got too stressed out and convinced himself it was nature telling him to stop. What you need is a day off to relax, not a job at McDonald’s. If things are getting harder, then that’s only right. I’ve got news for you, kid: life gets harder, not easier. If you’re doing it right, that is. You’re only going to face more challenges as you get older, but you’ve gotta overcome them, not lay down and give up.”

“If you’re playing a video game and you keep finding more enemies, it means you’re going the right way,” Ned said. “Dude, why didn’t you say anything? You’re my best friend. We could’ve talked it out!”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said, bringing his hands to his face. “I just… I think I’d like to take that day off now. I’m gonna go find a bed and sleep for as many weeks as I can.” He turned and walked out the door.

Tony turned to Ned.

“So Ned,” he began, “tell me more and your and Peter’s adventures.”


End file.
